Just a little more time
by Elizabeth T. Rubenfield
Summary: Its New Years Eve. Lucy and the other girls have a quick chat about their feelings toward certain boys... NaLu centric. Mentions of G/L, GrayJu, Alzack/Bisca and a few more. ONESHOT. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. If it did, I would have made Lucy and Lisanna confront Natsu about his feelings to them, and made Happy pink. Oh well. So, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**

* * *

**Lucy was excited about today. She jogged happily to the guild.

_I finally get to celebrate a new year with everyone! _She thought excitedly. She had been sick for the past week after getting a fever from a mission. Just yesterday night had she recovered from the illness.

"Good morning, everyone!" she chirped as she walked through the doors. What she saw left her awestruck.

A beautiful lantern was hung from the roof, dominating the centre of the spacious guild. All sorts of drawings and patterns adorned the fiery-red lantern. 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' in huge letters was printed on the top of the lantern. Lucy admired it; it was definitely one of Fairy Tail's over-the-top creations.

Just then, a blur of pink and blue shot towards her. She stumbled back from the force of the two objects.

"LUUUUUCYYYY!" Natsu cried. He started jumping around energetically while Happy continued hugging her.

"We were so worried! Are you ok now?" Happy asked with his puppy-dog (or is it kitty-cat?) eyes. Lucy laughed.

"Yep, I'm fine now!" she said cheerfully. Happy soared in the air and did a back flip upon hearing this.

"Yay! Now Lucy can celebrate the new year with us!" Happy said. Just then, Lucy heard a crash. She turned around to see Natsu and Gray fighting as always.

"Ice cream!" Gray yelled.

"Fire whiskey!" Natsu shouted. Gray shot him a dirty look.

"Ice cream is obviously better!" Gray shouted. Natsu stuck out his tongue at Gray.

"No! Fire whiskey is the best thing in the world!" Natsu argued. They looked ready to fight it out in a full-blown battle. Just then, Erza appeared.

"What were you two arguing about?" she asked with a deadly tone in her voice. Natsu and Gray immediately went into 'Buddy-buddy' mode.

"Nothing! Just how awesome strawberry cheesecake is!" Gray said quickly while doing a 'Best friends' dance with Natsu.

"I see. Good." The Titania said, striding away. The two boys immediately started arguing again.

"Ice cream!"

"Fire whiskey!"

Lucy sighed. Those two did nothing but argue all the time. She waved a hand for Mirajane to come over.

"One breakfast plate and a coffee please." She said. The barmaid nodded cheerfully and went off to prepare Lucy's meal. She observed the guild. Cana was drunk, as always, and was trying to give Romeo a mug. Macao was laughing, encouraging him to go on. Lucy sighed. What bad influences.

On the other hand, Lisanna was chatting with the Bisca and Juvia. From the hearts in Juvia's eyes, it was obvious the topic was about Gray.

The Raijinshu were watching the proceedings from the second floor, though Lucy noticed Fried's attention was on the white-haired beauty who was now serving Lucy.

"Here!" Mirajane said cheerfully. Lucy thanked her before digging in to the omelet rice.

"Heya Lu-chan!" Levy said, bounding up to her blonde friend. She sat down comfortably on the bar stool next to Lucy.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy said, while munching on the last of the omelet. Levy giggled. Lucy looked at her friend in confusion.

"Natsu's looking at you." Levy said, still giggling. Lucy rolled her eyes. It was probably because she smelled like the salmon she had ate in the breakfast plate.

"Speak for yourself. Isn't that Gajeel looking at you?" Lily said, having appeared out of nowhere. He ordered a beer from Mirajane. Lucy watched in awe as the tiny exceed downed 3 mugs of alcohol on one go.

"EH! It's not like that!" Levy squeaked. Lucy laughed and ribbed her friend before walking over to Juvia, Bisca and Lisanna.

"Hey guys!" she said brightly. The other girls greeted her as well.

"And then, Gray-sama asked Juvia on a date!" Juvia squealed, hearts in her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Bisca? Is your relationship with Alzack making any progress?" Lucy teased. Bisca turned bright red.

"Eh! D-don't talk about it!" she stammered, blushing. Their attention turned to Lucy.

"What about you, Lucy?" Lisanna asked. Lucy sighed.

"I don't know…Natsu's such an idiot at times! He just won't get the hint!" she said, exasperated. Lisanna laughed.

"He's like that. Just give him more time, Lucy…" she said. Contrary to popular belief, she did not like Natsu more than best friends. She loved him like a brother, not a…well, you know. She thought about the time he told her something very important a few days ago.

"_Lisanna? Is this a bad time?" Natsu asked as her knocked on the door. Lisanna dropped her book and rushed to the door._

"_Natsu? No, not at all, why?" the take-over mage said. Natsu entered the spacious house of the transformation siblings._

"_Umm, well, Lisanna, I kinda have a problem…" Natsu confessed, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. This caught Lisanna's attention._

"_What?" she asked eagerly. Natsu looked away._

"_Well, I like Lucy, but she won't get a clue! She just ignores every effort I make! I went shopping with her, taught her how to fish, accompanied her to her mom's grave every year, listened to her talk about constellations, but she doesn't notice!" he ranted, slightly angry and depressed._

"_Ah, so it IS about Lucy." Lisanna thought, rubbing her chin._

"_I'm sure she notices. Just give her some time; everything will work out." She said reassuringly, patting Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked at her hopefully._

"_Really?" he asked. Lisanna nodded cheerfully. After all, "Lucy liked him as well…" she thought._

As she watched Lucy stomp off to break of Natsu and Gray's fight, she chuckled silently. Watching Lucy yell at Natsu and Natsu apologizing profusely was like watching a married couple bicker.

_Yup. All they need is a little more time._ she thought.

_Just a little more time_.

**Hey everyone! Elizabeth Scarlet here! This was rushed work, finished in 3 hours, so I'm sorry if it sucks or its too short. This is my first fanfic, so…review please? Flames shall be eaten by Natsu, but constructive criticism is fine. Also, since I managed to upload this on New Year's Eve (It's the 31****st**** here is Malaysia), Happy New Year peeps! XD **


End file.
